The Goddess And The Sand
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Hey! It's Miyaka! I adopted this story from SUZI-Q, it's GaaSaku. The summ. Sakura and garra are getting married but what stands in the way of the biig day? This is her summ. Hope you like! Ja ne, minna! :D XxMiyakaxX
1. Chapter 1

Oi, minna-san! This is Miyaka here to sorta present a new story. Actually, I adopted this story from SUZI-Q she was having a hard time thinking of ideas for this, so I

decided to take it off her hand. :D She has a story, it's called "Guardian Angel" quite ironic, ne? xD Lolz, I'm going to start writing this story at chapter five, because I don't

want to re-write all her hard work, that would be mean, so yeahz. :P Lolz, please R&R, so I know if you like it, ja ne! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything affiliated to or anything referenced to what is used in this fanfic.

The Goddess and the Sand

SakxGar

"Talking"

'Thinking to ones self'

'Inner Sakura'

YELLING

Chapter 1

Sakura was called to Tsunade's office, but for what reason she didn't know. Tsunade thought to herself 'What will Sakura so with this information?' while Tsunade looked at

Albus Dumbledore. "So tell me again, why do you need Sakura?"

"For one reason she has your power. With that alone she could protect Harry potter with out being a medic, since we can't have you due to the fact that you protect this

village. So Sakura is the best after you." Albus said.

"Albus my friend, I have known you for a long time and you don't have to flatter me. You should know with your informants that, that young woman is more powerful than I'll

ever be, even when I was in my prime." Tsunade replied.

"But I'll have you know that Sakura will have to take someone with her. I need that; she is like a daughter to me. I want to you know that." " Iunderstand that Tsunade. Do

you have anyone picked out for her?" Albus asked.

"Yes I do, but I want to know who she'll ask to come with her." Tsunade replied with a sadistic grin on her face.

Sakura walked up to Tsunade's door. She knocked heard a 'come in', Sakura opens the door as Sakura walks into the office she notices that there is someone else in the

office. "Oh sorry I'll come back when you are done." Sakura said while she thought to herself

'What a weird looking man, He can't be from around here (a/n she must have had a brain fart lol) I wonder what he is here for?'

'_Well for one thing he might be the reason for your next mission.' Inner Sakura said. _'BUT HE LOOKS LIKE HE IS OVER A HUNDERED YEARS OLD!!' Sakura replied.

'Yea, tell me about it.' Inner Sakura said.

'No shit Sherlock!' Sakura said.

'Sarcastic much?' Inner Sakura asked .

'Only when you piss me off.' Sakura mumbled.

'Gee thanks!' Inner Sakura said.

' Ah just shut it.' Sakura said.

"Its okay Sakura." Tsunade said, " there is someone here that wants to meet you… Sakura this is Albus Dumbledore this is Sakura Haruno. Dumbledore has come here

from a distant land to employ you as a body guard to three very important people." Tsunade explained.

'HEH! What did I tell you! For a mission.' Inner Sakura cheered.

'Overly happy much?' Sakura replied.

'Naw, just really hyper tehehehe.' Inner Sakura said.

'Just great that's what I need a hyper inner.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hi Dumbledore. Tsunade-sama what dose the mission entail?" Sakura asked.

"Well for that Dumbledore here will have to inform you. But that will be after you arrive at your destination. You can bring any two people with you. Who do you want?"

Tsunade asked.

"I want Gaara and Naruto. When do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Straight to the point isn't she?" Dumbledore remarked.

'DUH! What did he think? Geebers!' Inner Sakura complained.

'Give the guy a break he doesn't know how ninjas work. Geez.' Sakura replied.

'I don't think so he and Tsunade-sama look like they have known each other for a very long time!' Inner Sakura stated.

" When you are a ninja you have to be Dumbledore. A ninja's life depends on the information received, and that reflects on how the mission shall be carried out." Tsunade

said to Dumbledore. "As for you Sakura, you will have to ask Dumbledore and it depends on when Gaara and Naruto can get here."

"Well Gaara is at my house right now talking with my parents because we are planning on getting married so that's not a problem. As for Naruto maybe he is with Gaara

since we all know that they are best friends." Sakura replied.

" YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Tsunade yelled.

Both inner and outer Sakura thought 'Ouch my ears. Am I ever going to hear again?'

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied happily. "Do you want to send a messenger to my house to fetch the boys?"

Sand appeared next to Sakura. "There is no need to do that I'm here." Gaara said.

"Was Naruto with you when you where at my house?" Sakura asked.

Gaara didn't reply but his look said it all. He looked at something outside the window. Tsunade got the message and shouted " NARUTO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT

NOW!" Then all of a sudden the window broke and low and behold there was Naruto.

"You BAKA!! Why didn't you use the stairs?! Or at least open the god dam window?" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head " So Gaara when did you get here?"

Sakura turned around and smiled and she asked the question.

"Since you first got in here." Gaara replied. "So Dumbledore when do we leave?"

"So this must be Gaara." Dumbledore looked at Gaara. "And the one with the huge lump on his head must be Naruto." Tsunade nodded . "Then we shall leave as soon as

you guys can get packed up."

"Sounds good to me Gaara, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…" Gaara said.

"That means yes." Sakura said at the look of confusion on Dumbledore's face.

"Sounds good Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"The place that we are going to is Hogwarts School of magic, and just to let you know you might want to pack warm clothes." Dumbledore replied.

"Shall we leave now to pack our stuff so we can get started sooner." Gaara said.

Sakura and Gaara went to Sakura's house to grab their stuff. Then after they where done they told her parents about their mission.

"Sakura hunni we need to talk to you." Mr. And Mrs. Haruno said.

"Sure, lets go into the kitchen." Sakura replied.

'Humm I wonder what this is about?' Sakura asked herself.

'Hey maybe its about me!' Inner Sakura replied.

'Would you please stop being so conceded?' Sakura asked.

'_Muhhaahaha NEVER!' Inner Sakura said._

"There is something that you need to know about. Many generations ago your great grandparents made a deal with the Goddess of the Foxes, since that time the family

has kept records on which generation how the fox. It is you turn to have house the fox goddess, we know that you have to go on a mission but we have told Gaara and

Naruto about this and they have agreed to help you gain control of the Fox's powers. The fox herself is called Jade, but you call her inner Sakura, she shall teach you

everything that she knows." Mrs. Haruno said.

'SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS ABOUT ME!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA' Inner Sakura said.

'Would you be quiet for a minute or two?' Sakura replied.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me this?" Sakura asked.

"Because, there are signs starting to show up that we have been waiting for." Mrs. Haruno replied.

"What are the signs that you have seen? And when will this start happening?" Sakura asked.

"Your eyes right after you wake up, your speed, and your ability to know where someone is without even thinking about it. Jade should be showing up more often after you

wake up tomorrow." Mrs. Haruno replied

"Well…thank you for telling me this, but Gaara and I should be going now so we won't be late." Sakura said. After that she walked back to Gaara and took his hand.

"Lets go." Gaara said.

"Is there anything else that I should know about the Goddess Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"The only thing that they didn't tell you is that after you harness her power you shall become her." Gaara replied.

"So you don't mind getting married to the Goddess of the foxes?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all. Have I told you today that I love you?" Gaara asked.

"Nope you haven't." Sakura replied.

"Well I love you and it doesn't matter to me that you are going to change into the Goddess." Gaara replied.

"Aww I love you to. Well who do you think we are guarding?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know we will just have to find out when we get to Hogwarts. But what I do know is that we are protecting someone called Harry Potter." Gaara replied as they

knocked on Tsunade's door and walked in.

"So are you guys ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is Naruto here?" Sakura asked (knowing that he was there).

"I'm right here, behind you." Naruto replied.

"Then yes we are ready. When ever you are." Sakura replied.

"Okay then, what we are going to do is apperate." Dumbledore said.

The tree look at each other then smiled and nodded.

"So what you are going to do is hold onto me, make sure that your hold on me is very tight. Do not let go, if you do you won't know where you are, we will never find you

and that could be very dangerous." Dumbledore explained.

Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto grabbed onto Dumbledore for dear life. Sakura looked over to Tsunade and said. "Tsunade-sama I'll see you soon chow Bella."

"Bye Sakura, you better make it back or there will be hell to pay." Tsunade replied. After Tsunade said that they where gone in a poof of smoke.

END CHAPTER

That's the first chapter, I did a little, very little things, like adding periods and things like that, hehe. :D Lolz, please review, so I know if you like it, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, minna-san! Chapter two, lolz. Hope you like it, please R&R, so I know if you like it. :D Ja ne! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything affiliated to or anything referenced to what is used in this fanfic.

(An: I have been informed that I had spelt Albus wrong in the first chapter and for that I'm very sorry about that. From now on it shall be spelled right. If there are other

problems with certain things dope me a line and I will try to fix it as soon as I can. Thanks!)

"Talking"

'Thinking to ones self'

'Inner Sakura'

YELLING

The Goddess and the Sand

Chapter 2

SakxGar

They appeared in front of Hogwarts. Sakura and Naruto looked at the castle in complete aww.

"So let us go to my office." Dumbledore said.

They walked through the school (A/N: too lazy to describe it, you all should know what it looks like.) he stopped at the eagle.

"But this is a dead end. There is no office here." Naruto stated.

"Well Naruto, when you say a password it turns into a staircase and that leads you up to my office." Albus said. "Sherburte Lemon" Suddenly the staircase started moving

up wards. They stepped onto the stairs walked upwards, and then they walked into Dumbledore's office.

"So what is this mission about?" Gaara asked.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Dumbledore said they sat down and then Dumbledore continued on with the explanation. " Well your mission is going to be guarding Happy

Potter and his two best friends. There are unknown enemies that I don't know about and that is something that is rare. So you shall be living in this castle for however long

this is going to take. You also shall be attending all the classes that they are in."

"So with that being said I have three questions:

When do classes start?

Where will we be sleeping? And

Where can we train?" Sakura asked.

"Classes start next week, I have all the books that you will need. You shall be with Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. As for the training, I have a question for you. Dose it bother

you if the other students can see you train?" Dumbledore asked

"Not really." Gaara replied.

"Then you can train anywhere on the grounds but, there are two places that I cannot allow you to train, and that would be the Qudditch field and the forbidden forest. Is that

clear?" Dumbledore said.

All three replied, "Yes sir!"

"Do we have to have wands?" Gaara asked.

"Ahhh… yes you will. Thank you for reminding me." Dumbledore replied.

"Do you have them?" Sakura asked.

"No for those you have to be there to test the wand. We will be going to olivanders," Albus replied. "but before we leave I do have one question for Gaara, How is your

fighting compared to Sakura's?"

"Well right now Sakura hasn't beat me yet, but that will change very very soon." Gaara answered.

Sakura asked Gaara. "Do you think that we should tell him?"

"Yes we should, he has every right to know. If he doesn't then that might jeopardize the mission." Gaara replied.

"Fine fine." Sakura said, "Albus there is something that I just found out today that you have to know. If you see any changes in my appearance don't be worried, it will be

normal."

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"Many generations ago my family members made a deal with the Goddess of the Foxes. I was just informed of this myself but it seems that I shall be the next in my

family to be the next container of the Goddess. But just so you know there will be umm… how shall I say this… my appearance shall change as I continue to have more

control over the goddess." Sakura replied.

"I don't think that, that should be a problem. But just to be on the safe side I'll tell Harry, Hermonie, and Ron about this myself so you don't have to explain this all over

again. Does that sound good to you?" Albus asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura replied.

"Its no problem. Just as long as you can protect the 3 then it's all good." Albus said.

'So Saku…what are you going to do now that he knows all?' Inner Sakura asked.

'Nothing. Why? You know you are very annoying!' Sakura replied.

'Just wondering cuz now that the 3 that you are going to be guarding will know, and how do you think that they are going to react about this information?' Inner Sakura

asked.

' I don't know how they are going to react to this information and ya know I don't care cuz its not going to get in the way of this mission. You should know that.' Sakura

said.

'_Yea I know that but it doesn't hurt to ask! Gees after all the things that I do for you!!' Inner Sakura ranted._

'You don't have to get all pissy. Who peed in you cornflakes?' Sakura said sarcastically.

'Who could you dumb ass!' Inner Sakura replied.

'You know you are calling yourself a dumb ass you know that right?' Sakura said.

'Yea yea.' Inner Sakura mumbled.

"So when are we going to go get the things that we need?" Sakura asked.

"After you meet Harry, Hermonie, and Ron." Albus replied.

"When are we going to meet them?" Naruto asked.

"As soon as we are done here." Albus said.

"I have a question." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"What are we going to do for personal needs? Cuz the money that we have right now won't work here right?" Sakura said.

"That is right. For the personal effects we will cover anything that you need, all you will have to do is ask for the money. But there is one catch you can only leave the

school grounds on the weekends only during the specific times Harry, Hermonie, and Ron shall be with you at all times is that clear?" Albus said.

"And with that said lets go meet them shall we? (An: sorry this was short. I had no idea where I wanted this to go. So Love it? Hate it? I don't care BUT PLEASE REVIE…

I mean come on I've had over a hundred hits and no reviews!!)

End Chapter

Okay, minna-san. That's chapter two of her story, aka, my new story. :D As I have already said, I will start writing this story at chapter five, so yeahz. This is all of her work,

I think it would be a waste to re-write her story, and I would find it insulting, if I were her. Lolz, please review, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, minna-san. Miyaka again to show SUZI-Q's third chapter. :D I hope you like it, and remember, I will start writing at the 5th chapter! Lolz, please R&R, ja ne! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything affiliated to or anything referenced to what is used in this fanfic.

The Goddess and the Sand

GAARXSAK

Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking to ones self'

'Inner Sakura'

YELLING

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron where sitting at a table talking about the ninja's. Ron asked, " So how strong do you think they are?"

"Well for one thing they have to be very strong if Dumbledore trusts them with our lives." Hermonie replied.

As that was said Dumbledore walked through the door. They looked up and passed him to see who would be protecting them. Then in walked Sakura, then Gaara who

stood beside Sakura, and then Naruto walked in last and stood on the other side of Sakura.

'Wow she is hot, I wonder if she is single.' Ron thought to himself.

"Harry, Hermonie, and Ron would you guys come here? These are the Shinobi that are going to protect you." Dumbledore said.

They walked up to each other. "Harry, Hermonie, and Ron I would like you to meet Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto meet Harry the one with glasses, Hermonie, and Ron."

Dumbledore introduced. "Are there any questions for them?"

"How strong are you guys?" Hermonie asked.

"Shall we show you?" Sakura replied.

Dumbledore led the way to the Black lake. " Is this good?" He asked.

"Yes this is good." Gaara said.

"Shall we start?" Sakura asked.

"We shall." With that said they made a hand sign and walked out onto the water. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron looked at each other thinking the same thing 'How are they

doing that?'

" They use charka to do things like that. They don't need an object like a wand to concentrate their power. If they where leaning here they would be in their 8th year

already, if we had a 8th year." Dumbledore explained.

"So you guys against me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, just attack me damm it" Sakura yelled.

'_Jees how come that baka doesn't listen?' Inner Sakura asked._

'I don't know, I really don't.' Sakura replied.

Sakura took the defensive stance while Gaara and Naruto took the offensive. Naruto all of a sudden shot ice needles at Sakura who made mist appear, while doing that she

made a water clone of herself.

The mist disappeared before the needles hit the clone, Hermonie started yelling at Sakura to move but the real Sakura was under the water waiting to make her move. The

then clone got hit with the needles, as soon as the needles hit the clone disappeared into a water fall, Then the real Sakura came out of the water and tackled Naruto.

"Gaara should we move this to land?" Naruto said, "So you can fight Sakura-chan?"

"Hn…" Gaara replied.

They disappeared and then reappeared on the land a few feet away from the others, while they watched in awe. All of a sudden a wall of sand came at Sakura. Sakura

gathered charka in her fist, and then punched the ground and from that punch a wall of earth came up and blocked the sand.

A few hand signs later there was cherry blossoms flying a round Naruto and Gaara, then the blossoms turned into razors. "I think that, that is enough. What do you guys

think?" Gaara asked.

"Sure, even though I hardly got to spar with Sakura-chan" Naruto mumbled.

"Now now Naruto, we can spar later. There are other things that we have to get done." Sakura said.

"Dumbledore that wasn't every thing that we know." Gaara said.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, Hermonie, and Ron and asked, " Do you guys have any questions for them?"

"Yes I do. Ummm… Sakura are you single?" Ron asked.

"No I'm not. I'm engaged to Gaara here." Sakura replied.

"If you don't mind me asking. How old are you guys? Because you can't be older then us and we are 16." Hermonie asked.

"Well I'm 16, and Gaara and Naruto are 17." Sakura replied.

"Then why are you getting married so young?" Harry asked.

"Well when you are a shinobi you never know when you are going to die. So if you find someone to love and they love you back then you should get married when you can

cuz you'll never know if you will make it back from your next mission. As well, when you go up in rank, and the ranks are Genn, Chuinn, Jounin, or ANUB, the missions

will become more dangerous as well." Sakura replied.

"Then why would you want to take a job so dangerous?" Ron asked.

"It is because we want our village to remain peaceful, to that we will do anything in our power we can to protect it, we will fight to the death if we have to just to keep the

village as it should be." Naruto replied.

"Ano… Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Hai?" Naruto replied.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU BECOME SERIOUS LIKE THAT? I thought that Gaara was suppose to be the deep thinker." Sakura said.

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"So what rank are you guys?" Hermonie asked.

"Well, Naruto and Sakura are Jounin and I am the leader of my village." Gaara replied.

"And what dose that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that Naruto and I are 1 rank under the Kage, while Gaara is the Kazekage. The Kage is the strongest person in the village." Sakura replied.

"I have a question why doesn't Gaara talk?" Ron asked.

"Its just who he is. But he talks to me all the time. Right panda-chan?" Sakura replied.

Naruto sweat drops.

"So shall we go back inside and Sakura can heal whatever wounds there are, and then we will get everything ready to go and get the rest of the things that they need

tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"All right!" Naruto said.

'So Saku… when do you think we are going to go shopping?' Inner Sakura asked.

'I don't know… I would have to ask.' Sakura replied.

'Then WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!' Inner Sakura yelled.

'Well I have a stupid Inner that won't shut it.' Sakura replied.

'Well gees... You could have said that in a nicer why!' Inner Sakura said.

'Just shut up!' Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan? Are you there? Hello!" Naruto said waving a hand in Sakura's face.

"Yes Naruto? What do you want?" Sakura replied.

"Nothing, But Gaara was calling your name a few times." Naruto replied.

"Sorry panda-chan, what did you need?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing you just spaced out there for a minute or two, and Dumbledore is wanting to say something." Gaara said.

"Oh sorry Dumbledore. What did you want?" Sakura asked.

"I was just wondering if you guys are ready to go inside?" Dumbledore replied.

"Sounds good to me. But I have a question." Sakura said.

"I bet it's about the shopping." Naruto mumbled to Gaara.

To that Gaara just smirked, already knowing that before hand Sakura was going to ask that he just had to wait for it.

"Sure what is it Sakura?" Dumbledore asked.

"When are we going shopping?" Sakura asked.

"We shall go tomorrow, after breakfast." Dumbledore replied.

"Kay so what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you guys go and see where you are going to be sleeping while you are here." Dumbledore replied, " Harry, Hermonie, and Ron why don't you guys show them

where their rooms are."

"Sure." They replied at the same time.

"Come on the sooner we get this done and go to sleep the sooner we are going shopping!" Hermonie said.

"Panda-chan what are you thinking?" Sakura asked.

"I was just thinking about how I can't wait for our wedding." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakura, while she leaned back onto his chest.

"So was I. I can't wait!!" Sakura squealed.

END CHAPTER

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this typed up. I've been soo busy working 2 jobs and trying to another one… I'm having a bit of writers block, so if you could help me

get the next chapter up just by droppin me a review, I'll give ya a shout out at the end of the chapter saying that you helped me out with the plot. THANKS!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Okay, minna-san! That's chappie three, please review! Lolz, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	4. Chapter 4

Oi, minna-san! Fourth chapter! After this, I start writing! x3 Lolz, I hope you like it, ja ne! :D

The Goddess and the Sand

Chapter 4

(AN: sorry for the long update but my computer was down for the whole time and I couldn't get it fixed, and I've had writers block so NO FLAMS ABOUT THAT PLZ if there

are any I need to warm up my tea so yea. This shall take place after they arrive at Hogwarts.)

"So… what are you guys so worried about to hire us for?" Naruto asked.

"We need protection from you-know-who." Hermonie replied.

"Sorry, but who and or what is you-know-who?" Sakura asked.

"You shall be informed about him over lunch, but for now shall we go shopping now?" Hermonie said.

'So what do you think about this you-know-how person?' Sakura asked jade.

'I don't know, but I think that he is a dangerous and that we will have to be on guard all the time just in case.' Jade replied.

'So on a lighter topic; do you know how long it will take till we are one?' Sakura asked.

'It will be a few more weeks, but there is a catch.' Jade said.

'I kinda figured that. So what is the catch?' Sakura asked.

'I'll have to train you myself most of the training will be done while you are sleeping, then the rest of the training will be done while you are awake.' Jade replied.

'So which part are we going to do first? And when will we start?' Sakura asked.

'The first part of the training will be done while you are asleep because, it will take the longest and we shall start tonight.' Jade replied.

The group was just sitting down to eating breakfast and chatting about the school, where Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto come from as they finish eating Albus walks into the

dinning room and asks, "Are you guys ready to go shopping?"

(A/N: I'll be skipping the shopping part cu it's too much. (I hate shopping so I'm not going to bore myself with the details.))

"So you guys want to know about you-know-who?" Dumbledore asked as they where waking into a tea shop on the street.

"Yes we do." Gaara answered.

"His name is Tom Riddle; he went to school here when I was a teacher. He is the heir to Salazar Slizern (sp??); his powers grew to great proportions. After a few years he

started to get power hungry so he reinvented himself, his new name was Lord Voldermort. From there he created a following of disturbed people and he promised them

more power then they could ever dream of. From then on he started killing witches and wizards when they got in his way." Dumbledore explained.

"So is he was that powerful then how could someone take him down?" Sakura asked.

"To this day all we know is when Lord Voldermort was going to kill Harry; his mother sacrificed herself for him. Then when he tried to kill Harry his curse backfired and went

back to Voldermort." Dumbledore explained.

"Well he kinda reminds me of Orichi." Naruto said.

"That it dose, but at least Orichi doesn't go out on killing sprees all the time, there has to be something in it for him. Ya kno?" Sakura replied.

"As nice as this was, we should be getting back to the school because the other students shall be arriving soon." Dumbledore said.

They paid for their food and drinks they made their way back to the school "you guys should change into the school robes, and then we'll meet you in the great hall."

Hermo0nie said and walked away with Harry and Ron.

They went to their rooms to get changed into their robes they made their way down to the great hall. While Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto where getting changed the students

arrived, got settled into their seats. Sakura stood in the doorway with the others and said "wow, there are so many people here."

With that said Harry, Hermonie, and Ron walked up behind them and Hermonie said "I know, but there are more students that haven't been sorted into their houses yet."

With that said they all walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down. After all the sorting was done Dumbledore stood in the front of the school and started his speech.

"Now that we are sorted and settled down, there are a few things that I'd like to tell you. First off we have three new students that did not get sorted but have been placed

by me into their house. They are from Japan: their names are Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto. Please make them feel at home during their time here at Hogwarts. Now if you

three would l8ike to come up here and say a few things about your selves." Dumbledore said.

As they got up and walked up to the front, the students where whispering to each other about 'if Sakura's hair was really pink?' why was one girl with two guys?' and other

none sequential things.

"Hello my name is Hurno Sakura, there isn't much to say except that I'm NOT single, soon to be married, and do not ask about that cuz I don't feel like telling you that

right now. So with that said are there any questions?" Sakura asked.

Someone yelled out, "Is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yes it is." Sakura replied and then continued. "To save us some time I'm going to introduce the other two people that are here with me. The read head is Gaara, the one

that I'm going to marry so that means hands off girlies."

At that Gaara nodded his head.

"Next but not least the blond, His name is Naruto. If there are any more questions you'll see us around the school and at that point in time you can ask us your questions."

Sakura said, and then they walked off the stage and went back to their seats. Dumbledore then took back the stage and continued his speech.

"With that done let us get back to eating and getting to know the new students and getting reacquainted with old friends." Dumbledore stated

**A/N: sorry it took me so long guys!! Reviews make me happy and give me more ideas on the next chapter. Now any ideas on which Harry Potter movie this **

**should be in?? cuz I HAVE NO FRIGGIN CLUE!! GAAAA HELLPPP ME**

That's chapter four, guess what? I'm going to be writing! x33 Lolz, please review, okayz? Lolz, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	5. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
